Rain
by OakeX
Summary: I want to convince you that rain doesn't always bring gloom and despair. And what better way to do it than by puppeteering the two most cherished characters in this fandom? Oneshot (times four).


**So these story ideas came to me in the dead of the night, when I'm trying (and failing) to fall asleep. Basically just four really short oneshots, which are connected by the central theme of rain (which serves different purposes depending on the oneshot), but don't necessarily occur in the same universe. You know, since I love themes and connecting stories and all. They're separated by 'X's. Anyway, I hope you like this, and thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm.**

**By the way, stuff gets pretty heated in the third oneshot. They start getting frisky basically. Obviously not overly descriptive, but if you're sensitive to that kind of stuff I'd suggest skipping it. Also, the first oneshot has some swear words in it (just three or four), so if you're sensitive to swearing as well I suggest you skip it too.**

* * *

Her palms are hot and sweaty as she stares at the boy, the boy with the annoyingly handsome face, who's standing a mere metre away from her. Her heart races, the breath hitches in her throat, and she can see the flush of red that's creeping up his neck, the emotions that dance across his face.

_A river burbles quietly beside them, little flecks of water spraying upwards. Above, the smallest drops of rain begin to fall_.

He opens his mouth, she opens hers. And then with a roar, fury pours outwards, and he's screaming, and so is she, as his hands clench into fists and her eyes harden.

_Raindrops brush their faces, soft and feather-light, cool relief to their burning bodies_.

She's just so angry at him, so fucking angry, that pile of shit of a fairy who thinks he can just lord her around! Who the hell does he think he is?! Fire bubbles in her, and her hands erupt into flame, trembling with bloody rage as the wind dances. She walks up and punches him, as hard as she can, on that stupid angry face of his, so hard her fingers smart and her knuckles ache.

_Water collects in their hair, and refracts the light around so that their heads almost shine, so they appear almost royal, with crowns of gold_.

His eyes turn to green steel, and blood drips from his nose so that every smell is tinged with rusty iron. White-hot lightning flashes in him, his knuckles crackle with energy, and even though he winces when she hits him, he gets right back up and hits her. A backhand punch to the face, and she falls to the ground, just as he did before.

_More raindrops fall now, increasing in number and size, but their touch remains gentle. Even the biggest ones, the drops of water that are big and fat and heavy, merely slide smoothly off their skin_.

With a snarl she leaps back up at him, and he shouts back, as fire and lightning clash. Every punch she sends he returns, every kick he lands she deals back. It is savage, animalistic fighting, devoid of any grace or beauty, nothing but human brutality in it's cruelest of forms.

_Their skin shimmers with water, as the summer shower begins to disperse. Soon, it is nothing but a sprinkle of rain, light and airy_.

Finally, fina-fucking-lly, they pull apart. Their arms and legs and faces are adorned with burns, blue-black and blood-red, and every touch sends a quiet hiss. They glare fiercely at each other, as salt water leaks from out of their eyes and into their wounds.

_Water droplets caress their cheeks, and kiss the blood away_.

Their cuts keep stinging.

X

"I'm cold."

"Well it is raining, you know."

"Thank you, Puck, how intuitive."

"Any time."

"..."

"..."

"But really, holy crap I'm freezing."

"Well that's your fault. You forgot to bring a jacket."

"Give me yours."

"No."

"Why not? You don't need it."

"Because it's my jacket."

"But it's really cold!"

"Not my fault."

"You can't even get sick!"

"Neither can you!"

"Yeah well... I'm... You're not even cold!"

"That's because I have my jacket on."

"It's because you're wearing a sweater as well!"

"Actually it's because I'm so hot that I can't ever get cold."

"...You're such an idiot."

"So you say."

"So I know."

"Well I hope it rains even harder and you get even colder then."

"Pft. Like that'll happen."

"Just wait a second."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hah! See, I knew it!"

"Dammit, Puck! Bloody hell, I'm going to get soaked."

"Heh."

"You suck."

"You know you love me."

"No I don't. Keep your stupid jacket."

"I will. Hey, stop walking so fast!"

"I don't want to be around you. Plus, it's raining, and I want to get home."

"Well slow down at least, so I can catch up."

"Ooh, is the Trickster King too slow? Walk faster then."

"I don't want to walk alone!"

"Too bad. I don't want to walk with you."

"Come on!"

"Tough."

"...please?"

"No."

"...pretty please?"

"Is the Trickster King begging now? To a lowly peasant?"

"What, no! That's so stupid!"

"Fine then. See you back at home."

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"...Look, I'm sorry ok?"

"Don't care."

"Here. Here's my jacket. Happy now?"

"No."

"Oh come on! I'm getting soaked here because I'm trying to say sorry."

"Your sweater is waterproof."

"It's the thought that counts."

"You? Thinking? Pft, yeah right!"

"You can't say much, Miss-scored-worse-than-me-on-maths."

"One test! God, your jacket stinks!"

"Well, you're still wearing it."

"Only 'cause there's nothing else to use."

"Doesn't matter. Can we slow down now?"

"Ugh, fine. Wimp."

"I am not a wimp!"

"That's what all wimps say."

X

The pair of them are in a forest, sheltering under a large oak as sheets and sheets of rain pour down. The lingering effects of adrenaline still pump through them, that frenzy of battle passion which clouds the mind and excites the heart, and the not-so-unpleasant burn makes them shiver.

Her mind races. _So does his_. Blitzing through topics like a hurricane, as energy courses hot and fast through her, as her mind returns, always, back to him, and how much she _wants_ him. _Oh hell the way she's standing there, with one hand on her hip and the other in her pocket, and her head tilted in that way which makes his knees weak_. In that moment she wants nothing but the fairy who stares back at her, his mouth curved in that sexy sexy smile. _The girl who's wolfish grin matches his own, and it's all he can do from tearing her clothes off_.

Rain continues to pound the dirt, as Puck winks at Sabrina and to his surprise she winks back. She licks her lips. He groans audibly. _Oh bloody God_, he thinks, and then his wings are out and he slams her against a tree, kissing furiously. Lust and love wrack their bodies, as his lips move against her neck and she shudders, as her lips move against his wet shoulder and he trembles, and soon they are nothing but a mess of rain and sweat and moans and kisses. With quivering fingers and hazy minds they pull each others' clothes off, throwing them somewhere which they don't care about, 'til the only thing that separates them now is rainwater, and the only thing that they feel is bare skin.

Thunder peals around them, with rain hammering down, and as one booming clap rolls into another so one fairy boy melds into one Everafter girl, and white lightning flashes.

X

He's sprawled out on the couch, snoring loudly, while his girlfriend sits beside his head. She snorts derisively, and he jerks awake.

"That's so stupid," Sabrina says.

"Huh? What? What's stupid?" he asks blearily.

"That line. 'I adore you.'"

"Oh." He frowns. "Who said that?"

"That girl literally just said it, Puck." She points to the TV screen.

"I was sleeping."

"Of course you were. Look she just said it again!"

"Mm, whatever you say." He yawns, and rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

"It's so cheesy," she continues. "I mean, 'I love you' is alright, I suppose. But 'I adore you'? Really? That's just taking it a bit too far."

He flashes her a thumbs up, as he drains the glass of water on the bench.

"_Lieblings_?" Granny calls from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Sabrina calls back.

"Could you two pop down to the store and get some eggs? I've run out, and I need some for tonight's dinner. And some cereal as well, we ran out this morning."

"Alright."

"Take a hat. I don't want you burning yourself, Sabrina."

"Ok." She switches the TV off and stands up. "Come on."

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because she said 'you two'."

"But I don't want to!"

"Get up, Puck."

"Ach, fine." He pulls himself off the couch, grumbling, and they walk out the front door.

"What were we talking about before again?" Puck asks.

"How much I hate the line 'I adore you.'"

"Oh right."

"Do they have to use the word 'adore'? Is 'loving' someone not enough, do they have to 'adore them' as well?"

"Man, you really hate it."

"It's just so over-the-top, you know?"

They walk the rest of the way in silence. The weather is hot and sunny, as it had been for the past week, without a single drop of rain anywhere, and Sabrina pulls the brim of her hat down to block out the sun.

Arriving at the store, they pick up a basket. Sabrina loads a carton of eggs and two bottles of milk into it, and they walk towards the breakfast foods aisle. Puck starts complaining.

"I'm bored!" he whines.

"Yes, you've made that very clear, Puck."

He looks around, and grins slyly. "Do you think anyone would mind if we started making out right here?"

"Puck!" She flushes red.

"What? It's a valid question."

"Yes, they would mind."

"Do you still want to do it?"

"...Not here."

He smirks. "But you still want to do it, don't you?"

"I said, not here. Stop talking about it."

"Fine, I'll stop. For now. But you owe me."

...

He saunters into the kitchen, where Sabrina's washing dishes, and places his hands on her hips. He starts kissing her neck.

"You owe me a makeout session," he murmurs against her skin, as he peppers her bare shoulders with fiery kisses. Even the nights are abnormally hot, and Sabrina starts to sweat through her singlet. She relaxes into his grip.

"I'm washing the dishes."

"So?"

"So I can't wash when you're pushing me into the bench."

"Then leave the dishes and come make out with me." He nuzzles the sensitive spot on her shoulder, and she shudders.

"Later," she says.

"Now."

"Later," she insists. "just wait a few minutes, Puck."

"Well at least turn around and give me a proper kiss."

She rolls her eyes. "Fine." Turning on her heels she leans in, but as soon as their lips make contact his arms snake tightly around her waist, and he pulls her to him. She blushes despite herself (her hot cheeks grow hotter), and his grin widens.

"You're not going anywhere," he whispers.

"This can be counted as a sexual offense, you know, for non-consensual kissing."

"But you want me to kiss you, don't you?"

She smiles, and he feels the curvature of her lips. "Do _you_ want me to kiss you?"

"God yes."

"Well, if you're really that desperate..." Her eyes flash and she presses her lips to his, feeling him shiver under her touch.

"I adore you," he says teasingly, when they've pulled away.

She glares at him.

"I do. I really do," he smiles, and they knock foreheads. "I'm only half joking now."

"Are you." she asks skeptically.

"I am. I adore you." And he kisses her, slowly, heavily, his lips lingering on hers for several seconds before they break away gently. "I adore you," he repeats.

She can feel her body temperature rising, and his skin is hot under her hands. "Aren't you sweet tonight?"

"Amazing what a lot of kissing will do to you."

She chuckles. "I adore you too, Puck."

He smiles. "Great. Want to make out now?"

"Way to ruin the moment."

"Well do you?"

"We just did."

"Want to make out again then?"

She bites her lip. "I don't want to say yes because you'll get an even bigger head, but yes I do."

He grins roguishly. "You want to finish washing the dishes first?"

"I probably should."

"Too bad." And then they're kissing.

...

Granny walks into the kitchen to fetch her mug of tea, but slips quietly back out when she spies the two teenagers.

_How wonderful_, she thinks. _All we need now is for this blasted heat wave to pass._ Elvis runs up to her and she rubs his head fondly, cooing. _I hope it rains soon_.

* * *

**The second paragraph of the third oneshot was so bloody difficult to write. You have no idea how many times I tweaked and changed and swapped the order of all those sentences, and in the end I wasn't even that satisfied with it. I kind of just gave up and went 'you know what? Who cares. It's one paragraph and it's not completely horrible so who even cares?'. But yeah, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
